


Fnaf Fuckery: Chatrooms

by DoctorPoptarts



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: And like 100 words or so per your idea, Autistic Bonnie, Autistic Bonnie is great and I'm sticking with it., But like ironically and unironically at the same time, Can you guess who my favorite character is yet?, Chatting & Messaging, Comment things for me to do, I hate myself, I'm creating tags, M/M, Nonbinary Bonnie, Nonbinary Character, Youll get a dedication at the start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorPoptarts/pseuds/DoctorPoptarts
Summary: I'm doing it cause no one else will. FNaF chatroom story, lets go!





	1. Relationship right off the bat because I have no self control.

BerenstainBear: You know what?

CinnamonBun: What?

ArghBoi: Let me guess, something to do with the night guard.

BerenstainBear: Bingo.

_Michealzio has joined the chat per invitation_

Michealzio: What the fuck is this?

BerenstainBear: Hey, Mr. Nightguard, could you maybe open the door.

Michealzio: I chimed in with a haven't you people ever heard of,

Michealzio: Closing the goddamn door.  
==========  
BerenstainBear: You sure?

Michealzio: No.

CinnamonBun: I have pizza.

Michealzio: ...

Michealzio: Leave it at the door.

CinnamonBun: ...Okay.  
==========  
Michealzio: Y'all ever get tired of trying to kill me?

ArghBoi: Was I ever trying?

Michealzio: Probably not.

CinnamonBun: Seriously Foxy?

ArghBoi: I have not been trying since day 3.

BerenstainBear: Mutiny.

ArghBoi: Fuck off.  
==========  
Snacks: Mike, please?

Michealzio: perhaps, if you weren't trying to kill me.

CinnamonBun: Who says we are?

Michealzio: you.

CinnamonBun: I may have said that during last week.

CinnamonBun: But our prerogative has changed.

BerenstainBear: "Prerogative."

Snacks: we kinda got over it when we realized you weren't an asshole.

CinnamonBun: Now we just kinda wander.

Michealzio: ...So if I open the door you won't kill me.

ArghBoi: Correct sir.

Snacks: Before you do, what's up with your username?

Michealzio: That's my actual first name.

CinnamonBun: JESUS

Michealzio: I know.  
=================  
Michealzio: You guys are assholes.

CinnamonBun: Hey.

CinnamonBun: we said we wouldn't kill you.

CinnamonBun: Not that we wouldn't jumpscare you.

Michealzio: I despise you.

ArghBoi: Even me?

Michealzio: No, you're still my favorite.

BerenstainBear: Betrayal.

Michealzio: You tried to kill me the most.

Michealzio: At least Foxy barely tried. He even made it in a few times, and he just kinda

Michealzio: Pet me and left.

ArghBoi: Tis true.

CinnamonBun: Why?

Argh: C'mon. He's adorable.

Snacks: Are you two dating?

Michealzio: I mean

Michealzio: Not yet.

ArghBoi: I'm not opposed to the idea.

Michealzio: ...

ArghBoi: ...

Michealzio: if I open the door for him, the rest of you aren't allowed in.

CinnamonBun: We aren't even half as fast as he is.

Michealzio: Bonnie get the fuck away from the door.

CinnamonBun: C'mon. Just one jumpscare.

Michealzio: Do you want my heart to stop?

ArghBoi: You will be sent to parts and maintenance if you kill him.

ArghBoi: And i don't mean to check the spares.

Snacks: dawwwww.

BerenstainBear: alright, I got Bonnie away from the door.

CinnamonBun: Absolute betrayal.

ArghBoi: Thanks Captain.  
========  
Michealzio: That was fun.

ArghBoi: You only won because you have two hands.

Michealzio: We played Mario Kart. I won outright.

ArghBoi: Again I say, only because you have two hands.

Michealzio: I have an engineering degree. I could make you a second hand. Or some semblance of a switching mechanism so you can have both.

ArghBoi: I am even less opposed to the idea of dating.

ArghBoi: Also please.

Michealzio: Alright, I'll work on that in the morning.

ArghBoi: ?

Michealzio: I'm doing double shifts on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. On Tuesdays, Thursdays and weekends I only work the night shift.

ArghBoi: Don't overwork yourself Mikey.

Michealzio: Don't worry, I can't afford to with Bonnie still after me.

CinnamonBun: Eh. I'm basically done. I just wanted to mess with ya for a couple of days.

Snacks: And there's the six a.m. bell. See ya Mikey.

Michealzio: Peace.  
========  
Michealzio: Foxy, don't think you're slick.

ArghBoi: What?

Michealzio: You literally stared directly at me while singing "Can't Take My Eyes Off You"

Michealzio: Worst part is, you only have one eye. So you edited the lyrics to can't take my EYE off you.

ArghBoi: Oh shit.

CinnamonBun: You thought.

BerenstainBear: BACK TO WORK.

ArghBoi: Love you Mikey.

Michealzio: Love you too!  
=========  
GoldenFrieza: Yo.

Puppeteer: Howzit goin'?

Michealzio: Hello.

BerenstainBear: Hello Goldie. Marionette.

CinnamonBun: When did you join this server?

Puppeteer: Hell if I know.  
=========  
Michealzio: Another night shift, another mediocre paycheck.

CinnamonBun: Mediocre? I thought it was shit based off of how much you swore when we were at the door.

Michealzio: I survived a month. My pay basically doubled every two weeks.

ArghBoi: We'll ask to get you another pay raise.

Michealzio: Hi, have I mentioned that I love you all.

GoldenFrieza: I barely showed up.

ArghBoi: Same here.

Michealzio: I know. That's why you two are my favorites.

Michealzio: You too Marionette.

ArghBoi: <3

Puppeteer: <3

GoldenFrieza: <3

BerenstainBear: Betrayal.


	2. Chapter 2

GoldenFrieza: I'm so tired

Michealzio: Try staying up for 20 hours a day with your only recharge period being between 6 and 10 am.

GoldenFrieza: Wow, I'm so energized all of a sudden, wanna go do stuff?

Michealzio: What would we do?

GoldenFrieza: Do you think anyone would notice 6 animatronics and a tired, depressed looking night guard walking around the boardwalk?

ArghBoi: refer to my username.

BerenstainBear: I mean

CinnamonBun: It's a possibility.

Snacks: I mean everyone knows we roam the pizzeria at night. Do you think they'd be surprised if we wandered the town?

Michealzio: I feel tempted to test that.  
=========  
Michealzio: I'm in shock.

Snacks: Literally no one cared.

ArghBoi: someone literally asked if I needed oil. They know.

Michealzio: Do you?

ArghBoi: Nah.

CinnamonBun: The fuckers asked to see Toy Bonnie.

Michealzio: You do have to admit that he's pretty cute.

CinnamonBun: So am I.

Michealzio: You are adult male cute.

Michealzio: He's kid or adult female cute.

Michealzio: The difference is equivalent to a rock and a danish.

CinnamonBun: ...I'm still bitter.

Michealzio: Why tho?  
=========  
GoldenFrieza >>>>> Michaelzio

GoldenFrieza: Okay so, hypothetically, if I had

GoldenFrieza: A crush on a certain brown bear.

GoldenFrieza: How would I go about that?

Michealzio: Awwww.

Michealzio: Just ask him out.

Michealzio: Or, alternatively, spend a large amount of time as a romantic couple and never officially say you're dating even though everyone knows you are.

GoldenFrieza: Goddamn.

Michealzio: Yeah, pretty much.  
=========  
Server:Utter Garbage + Foxy

ArghBoi: Why is that the server name?

BerenstainBears: I'm gay, dead inside, and I sing to hide that fact from myself.

Snacks: I'm a fat chicken who might as well be afraid of her own shadow.

CinnamonBun: I'm a bitter, autistic guitarist who can barely speak.

GoldenFrieza: I'm about five years older than all of you, and I act younger to preserve the innocence that I lost earlier than I should have.

ThePuppeteer: I underestimate myself, and have social anxiety to the point where I doubt that you people even like me, and I have isolation habits.

Michealzio: I was verbally abused by my parents and ex-boyfriend to the point where I doubt my own self worth, and a am borderline furry.

Snacks: Compared to the rest of us? Foxy, you are as close to fully okay there is in this group.

ArghBoi: I don't even know what to say to that...  
=========  
Michealzio >>>>> CinnamonBun

Michealzio: Bonnie?

CinnamonBun: ?

Michealzio: Come to the security office if you please. Foxy and I have something for you.

CinnamonBun: Okay?  
=========  
CinnamonBun: You guys are the best.

BerenstainBears: I take it you recieved our gift?

CinnamonBun: Yep. I'm currently crying in the parts and service room, so I'd prefer if you all didn't come in here and see me blubbering.

Michealzio: Don't worry, we won't.


	3. Oh, By The Way, Bonnie Has A Stutter

Michealzio: I'm suffering.

CinnamonBun: Why so?

Michealzio: My parents are visiting for the week.

GoldenFrieza: Welp, time to go buy bedding, you're sleeping here for the week.

BerenstainBears: His parents will notice if he's gone the whole time, otherwise I'd be all for it.

CinnamonBun: Do you think we could show up at his house and like

CinnamonBun: fight his dad or something?

Michealzio: My pipes constantly make that buzzing noise you can't stand.

CinnamonBun: And by we I mean you all.

Michealzio: Sorry Bonnie.

CinnamonBun: I'm fine.

ArghBoi: Bring them here after hours and I'll deal with them.

Snacks: You're not allowed to kill his parents.

ArghBoi: Who said I would?

Puppeteer: I can see you laughing sinisterly from the vents.

Michealzio: Get out of the damn vents.

Puppeteer: I refuse.

Michealzio: I tried.  
=========  
CinnamonBun: This stutter is gonna give me a heart attack

Michealzio: You are a robot.

CinnamonBun: My point stands.

Snacks: Your stutter is cute though.

CinnamonBun: Not when my auto lines fail and I have to sing the lyrics on my own.

ArghBoi: Are you alright matey?

CinnamonBun: I'm currently hiding in the parts and service room. What do you think.

Michealzio: I'm using the Marionette express to deliver you a cupcake and your favourite book.

CinnamonBun: Thank you.

Puppeteer: Marionette express, satisfaction guaranteed or your money back.  
=========  
Puppeteer: Could we actually make Marionette Express an actual thing.

Michealzio: How would that work?

Michealzio: Like I'm not opposed to the idea.

Michealzio: But how?

Puppeteer: People give me trash and I transfer it to the large trash bin outside. Or a kid gets lost and I point them in the direction of their parents. Either way, it works out.

CinnamonBun: 7.5672/8

CinnamonBun: the only issue is that it would probably scare the hell out of some people.

Puppeteer: Perhaps.  
=========  
Michealzio: Y'all wanna order food?

CinnamonBun: What kind of food we talkin' here?

ArghBoi: Perhaps just a lot of KFC.

Michealzio: All in favour?

ArghBoi: Aye

CinnamonBun: Aye

Snacks: Aye

BerenstainBears: Aye

GoldenFrieza: Aye

Puppeteer: Aye

Michealzio: The motion is carried.  
=========  
CinnamonBun: where were you people, i had to get the door.

Michealzio: Mari ran into a doorway because the lights went out in the back. His voice box got knocked out of place.

CinnamonBun: jesus, are you okay?

Puppeteer: I'm fine, but judging by the all lowercase, you're not.

CinnamonBun: the guy who came to deliver the food had a stutter too.

Michealzio: oh shit.

CinnamonBun: i feel like he thought i was making fun of him.

CinnamonBun: i feel like shit.

CinnamonBun: i'm gonna go hide behind the curtains until 6 am.

BerenstainBears: Company?

CinnamonBun: Please.


	4. Surprise fam

**_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Chat Room where it all began. Well, not really. It's the Five Nights at Freddy’s 2 chat room, featuring..._ **

StrobeLights- Jeremy Fitzgerald

ThePuppeteer- The Marionette

FillMyHeartWithSong- Toy Freddy

JudyBopps- Toy Bonnie

CupcakesMothaFuqerz- Toy Chica

FoxsCradle- The Mangle

Snickers- Balloon Boy

**_Please note, the withered animatronics won't show up, and, though there may be a temporal crossover at some point in time, for now this chatroom and the FNaF 1 chatroom are seperate. They ain't appearing. The only character who does is old Marionette, and that was my personal choice. That said, let us begin, with Toy Bonnie in a bit of a pickle._ **

~~ IT'S ME… ~~

 

JudyBopps: fcuk.

JudyBopps: sith

JudyBopps: tsih is ti

FillMyHeartWithSong: What's wrong?

JudyBopps: my srevso aer sutck on eon sdie

CupcakesMothaFuqerz: Bonnie no!

JudyBopps: hlep in stck otside the scerurity oficef

FoxsCradle: I got ya.

**StrobeLights has been added to the chatroom**

StrobeLights: What the fuck is this?

StrobeLights: Also are you all going to get glitchy here or do I have to try and carry him?

StrobeLights: I don't have the muscle mass for that.

CupcakesMothaFuqerz: Sorry, can't hear you over my best friend being threatened with scrapping.

FillMyHeartWithSong: Sorry Mr. Nightguard, we can't play our game today.

StrobeLights: THIS WAS A GAME???

FoxsCradle: Yes?

StrobeLights: WELL I WISH I'D KNOWN THAT BEFORE I HAD 5 NERVOUS BREAKDOWNS THINKING I WAS GONNA DIE.

FillMyHeartWithSong: NO.

StrobeLights: Coulda fuckin fooled me!

JudyBopps: srory sri

StrobeLights: Welp, now I feel significantly less scared for suggesting this.

StrobeLights: I have a Masters in engineering. I could probably fix Bonnie.

CupcakesMothaFuqerz: Bonnie said he would kiss you if he could.

StrobeLights: EVEN LESS AFRAID.

FillMyHeartWithSong: Please, we'd appreciate it deeply.

StrobeLights: Let's get this bread.

StrobeLights: Say, do you think management will pay me extra?

FillMyHeartWithSong: We'll look into it.

StrobeLights: sounds great, mostly because I'm broke as fuck.  
=========  
StrobeLights: The lord is testing me.

ThePuppeteer: What ails you so?

StrobeLights: KSKSNSJNAKAJBAHS

StrobeLights: YOU.

ThePuppeteer: Me?

StrobeLights: You know, I really don't appreciate having a 9 foot tall, black and white deathstalker with an eternal smile coming after me.

ThePuppeteer: Y’know, the term “deathstalker” is probably used in a negative connotation. But I find it strangely endearing.

StrobeLights: you probably shouldn't.

ThePuppeteer: Perhaps.

StrobeLights: Either way, I got home and realized my toolbox is half-empty, thus leaving me unable to fix Bonnie for the present time, unless I can find a cheap set of screws, screwdrivers, wrenches, and wires for less than 20 dollars, mostly because if I don't, I'll either pay more and have no money to eat, or be unable to fix Bonnie.

ThePuppeteer: I feel the need to remind you that you get paid today.

StrobeLights: OH

StrobeLights: WELL SHIT TIME TO GO BUY 50 DOLLAR TOOLS.

ThePuppeteer: I feel as if I’ve inadvertently made a horrible mistake.

StrobeLights: YOU FUCKMSISNSNG KNOW IT. I'M FIXING THE REST OF YOU TOO, I'M FUCKING GOING FOR IT.

ThePuppeteer: Oh jesus christ

StrobeLights: HE CAN'T SAVE YOU.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Significantly shorter chapter, but none the less, I digress.

FillMyHeartWithSong: Do you ever wonder why pants are called pants? Like why is it plural? 

StrobeLights: I don't know, but I got Bonnie fixed. Who's next?

CupcakesMothaFuqers: I'll go.

ThePuppeteer: I'm seriously wondering how you managed to spend only 50 dollars on about 40 servos and 200 wires, plus buy more tools.

StrobeLights: Bartering and determination. 

ThePuppeteer: I have to wonder if you stole some of it.

StrobeLights: You don't, I have the receipts.

ThePuppeteer: I'm still severely concerned.

StrobeLights: Relax, have a drink with me. One last time.

FillMyHeartWithSong: Let's take a break tonight, and then we'll teach ‘em how to say goodbye.

JudyBopps: You and I~I~I.

CupcakesMothaFuqers: Can you all stop being theatre nerds for twelve damn seconds?

StrobeLights: Are we gonna have a problem?

CupcakesMothaFuqers: END IT.  
=========  
StrobeLights: Alright, Chica is done. Freddy, you're up.

FoxsCradle: What'd I miss?

FillMyHeartWithSong: Virginia, my home sweet home, I wanna give you a kiss.

JudyBopps: I been in Paris meeting lotsa different ladies.

ThePuppeteer: I guess I practically missed the late 80s.

StrobeLights: I traveled the wide, wide world to come back to this.

CupcakesMothaFuqers: END

CupcakesMothaFuqers: IT  
=========  
ThePuppeteer: The pizza's here.

StrobeLights: OAJSGHSLALAJSH_OAGSI

StrobeLights: That fucking vine.

FillMyHeartWithSong: ALSHDHSLALOAMSBSKAMJKAKPA

ThePuppeteer: Q: How do each of you keyboard smash?

FillMyHeartWithSong: Homerow plus keyboard edges.

StrobeLights: Top and bottom +asjl

JudyBopps: Everything at random for about 12 seconds

CupcakesMothaFuqers: I don't keyboard smash, I'm actually a calm individual.

StrobeLights: >->

CupcakesMothaFuqers: Piss off.

FoxsCradle: I use emoticons.

ThePuppeteer: Good to know  
=========  
StrobeLights: Not one person has ever been inside an empty room.

ThePuppeteer: WHY.

StrobeLights: I dunno.


	6. Quick Question

In the end notes are two links. One to a new story I'm writing, that I want you to look at. Not the characters, or the plot, but simply the style of writing. The second one is a poll, which will give me an indication of what direction to take this story in. If the majority rule says to continue this story in the same writing style as the linked story, I shall. Also, leave a comment giving me some ideas. I love to hear them, and I'll probably do them should they be suggested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805761/chapters/39446623
> 
> http://poal.me/j2gs0h


	7. Oh worm?

CinnamonBun: When peace and happiness feels like fantasy,

CinnamonBun: Just close your eyes and start remembering me.

ArghBoi: When your in my arms, there's nothing to fear.

ArghBoi: Isn't that what you'd wanna hear?

Michealzio: The truth I'm sad to say, is love has dispersed,

Michealzio: Over rocks and valleys, gone with the wind.

BerenstainBears: It may not be clear, but you're no longer here.

BerenstainBears: Now it's done before it begins.

Snacks: And the summer days, they fade away

Snacks: like a withering memory.

ThePuppeteer: And in your place, 

ThePuppeteer: is an empty space in me.

* * *

This was fucked up on a cosmic level. Like they were legitimately considering that the universe fucking despise them at this point.

Look, Bonnie is not one to count their blessings. Alright, they're a sentient machine, whoop-de-fucking-do. There are 4 more at that location alone, and as far as they know, every other location has the same sentient animatronics, some even having their own Bonnie. Unfortunately they're the only one with a permanent programming error.

Wait, no scratch that, it's not a programming or voice box error, they've had both checked by the resident mechanic, Mike. Evidently, everything is exactly the same as every other model, and it's stayed with them through every single remodel they've ever had.

Huh, they should be having another one if those soon. Maybe they could get an update on their fur color. It's a bit too dark for their liking. Maybe lavender would look good. Or maybe magenta. Yeah, magenta.

Either way, they've been using text to speech since the delivery guy incident. Or whenever Mike was around. Granted, Mike was quite attractive, and just Bonnie’s type, unfortunately Foxy got to him first, and while he is quite willing to respect his friend's relationship and would hate to ruin it, there's no reason to embarrass himself.  Lucky fox. 

* * *

**Michealzio <~ ArghBoi **

ArghBoi: Have you noticed that Bonnie seems off?

ArghBoi: He's basically stopped talking all together.

Michealzio: He never really talked around me. Besides like… when tts wasn't working.

ArghBoi: Seriously?

ArghBoi: Give me a minute.

Michealzio: Okay?

ArghBoi: Love you.

Michealzio: <3

* * *

**ArghBoi ~ > CinnamonBun **

ArghBoi: Meet me backstage please

CinnamonBun: I'm getting nervous.

ArghBoi: Sir!

CinnamonBun: Fine.

* * *

Okay, Foxy wants to talk to them. No big deal. Not like he found out, right? Oh god what if he found out? They can't outrun Foxy. Oh god he'll scrap them if he found out. Okay, relax. Play it calm and he just might think he was wrong.

When they arrived backstage Foxy greeted him the same way he always did. A big smile and a wave of his good hand. Maybe he wasn't angry? Bonnie smiled back and sat down, phone in hand, ready for text to speech. Foxy’s smile fell upon noticing it before shaking his head. 

“No text to speech today. I want to talk to you. Not your phone.” He must have noticed Bonnie tensing up because he reached up and did something he hadn't done in forever. He started playing with Bonnie’s ears. 

“I'm gonna ask you two questions, okay? One is yes or no. And the other could be, although I'd like a bit more context. Which one do you want to start with?”

“L-l-let's-s go comp-p-plex, I guess.” Oh god, their voice. Evidently today was one of the bad days. Maybe it's because their voice hadn't been used in a while?

“Are you a boy?” Huh, he picked up on that. He knew Foxy was perceptive but that is just ridiculous.

“No. I-it's ki-kind of weird b-but I started Ident-Identi…”

“Identifying?” Foxy offered. They spared Foxy a kind smile before continuing.

“Yeah. Identif-if-fying as nonb-b-binary a little while-le back.”

“They-them, right?” They nodded. Foxy seemed to process that information before he moved on. Huh. At some point in time he started painting Bonnie’s nails. He was struggling though. Guess he only started recently.

“Do you have a crush on Mike?” Oh god. His head slumped before he nodded.Foxy looked almost downtrodden when he next spoke. His ears folded back against his head, the complex mechanics designed for Era-3 animatronics doing their job. “Then why didn't you tell me?” They nodded at their phone before Foxy shook his head. “Your nails need to dry. Relax. I won't judge you. You've been here for me. Time for me to do the same for you.” Why would anyone dislike Foxy? More importantly, why was he afraid of Foxy? He was the kindest, most gentle person he's ever met.

“B-b-b-because I kno-ow how you are. I-if I ha-had told you, you’d let me ha-have him an-and break your own heart. It wouldn't be fair.”

“It's not fair to you either. You can't hide your own heartbreak.” He was cut off by his phone going off on the shelf. When he went to retrieve it he read over the messages quickly before informing Bonnie that he would be texting them back for a minute.

* * *

Michealzio: Hey, is Bonnie okay?

ArghBoi: They're fine now. I got them to calm down.

ArghBoi: Hey Mike?

Michealzio: ?

ArghBoi: Would you be opposed to dating one more person?

Michealzio: Well… I guess not? I never thought Bonnie liked me.

ArghBoi: That's the reason they never talked to you.

ArghBoi: They never wanted to embarrass themself. And the worst part is they loved you from the beginning and decided to play Angelica Schuyler and give you to me.

Michealzio: Tell them to make their way here.

* * *

Bonnie slowly grew more nervous as the clock ticked away past 5:30 am. Almost like an alarm went off in his head, when the clock struck 5:35 Foxy whirled around back towards them with utter conviction and happiness on his face. He wasn't just grinning, he was fucking beaming. _I love this fox._ He'd finally acknowledged what he’d known for the 10 years they'd know each other. Somehow, he felt almost lighter upon the realization.

“Mike wants us to meet him in his office. We have about 25 minutes, so we should probably get going.”

* * *

“Hey Bonnie. Hi Foxy.” He punctuated Foxy’s greeting by nuzzling him. Guess it is hard to kiss a robot with enough jaw strength to snap a small steel rod without worrying. “So. Foxy told me about you liking me.” Bonnie nodded in affirmation. “Do you wanna give it a try?” Alright this was it. The big moment.

“I-I’d like that.”   
.  
.  
.  
Mike could have lit up the world with that smile.

* * *

**CinnamonBun has changed pronouns: They/Them**


	8. Filler Chapter because I'm hella off schedule and I want to give you all a chapter before the end of today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Schedule:  
> Every other Saturday + random days where I had bursts of inspiration.

Michealzio: So I feel horrible but I'm still coming to work.

ArghBoi: Why?

Michealzio: My basic chart for coming to work: Good = Go to work, Bad = Go to work, Awful = Go to work, Horrible = Go to work, You will die if you leave this bed = Stay home, Family emergency = Go to work.

CinnamonBun: Mike, how are you still alive?

Michealzio: I follow that chart.

ThePuppeteer: You go to work during family emergencies?

Michealzio: I will quite literally dance on my father's grave.

BerenstainBears: Family issues much?

Michealzio: I was basically raised on spite and aggression.

CinnamonBun: Why did I imagine a baby bottle filled with those exact words.

Michealzio: That's basically what it was. From like 3 yrs+ my dad was basically Enji Todoroki but without the flame powers.

ArghBoi: I'm dragging him into the pits.

GoldenFrieza: Seems like a good idea.

BerenstainBears: GOLDIE!

GoldenFrieza: LOVE!

BerenstainBears: !!!

GoldenFrieza: !!!

* * *

“Goldie!”

“Hey lo-” And suddenly he was on the floor. Tackled to the floor by his beautiful brown bear.

“Welp, this is how I die. Tell my tale to those who ask. The good, the bad, and let me be judged accordingly.” Freddy grinned at him.

“Stop quoting Beast Wars, it's been like 20 years, ya nerd.” He made to get up before he was pecked on the cheek and kept firmly in place. Huh. So that's how we're playing this.

“You're right. But I'm your nerd.” He punctuated his words with kiss of his own before lifting Freddy up and basically pulling him to the dining area.

Mike was going through something on his computer that was currently plugged into Chica’s neck. He appeared to be downloading some recipe files onto her hard drive. Wow. It felt weird to be able to see beyond 7 feet. Guess those repairs did some serious work.

“Hey guys.” Foxy didn't even turn, too engrossed by Mike's evident computer skill to properly acknowledge his arrival, but he waved without looking. Bonnie also seemed to be watching Mike, but he turned around and waved upon hearing the two. Marionette seemed to be by himself in the vents playing… something. The vent sliders were blocking his view too much for him to make out the fine details. He could at least see Marionette waving to him.

Finally, back in action.


End file.
